


Kiss Me

by Hay_Bails



Series: Death Note Drabbles [3]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, Other, Platonic Kissing, Queer Themes, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone kisses L. Some are nice. Others, not so much.</p>
<p>A series of short drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

_Objectivity_

 

            Light yanked L’s hair back unapologetically, and the raven-headed man was reminded how much of a boy Light still was.

            “Feeling possessive, are we?” he snarled through pain-gritted teeth.

            Light – Kira – smiled. Without responding, he latched onto L’s lower lip, forcing his tongue into the genius’ mouth. His fingers remained locked in a tangle of black, pulling harder any time L had the audacity to moan.

            L tried very, very hard not to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

_Consent_

 

            The boy shuffled onto L’s bed, squashing his face against the spot where white shirt met collarbone.

            “Kanna kirshoo?” the tiny voice mumbled, muffled against the detective’s skin.

            “Can you what now?”

            The little albino huffed a breath. He scooted up onto the pillow so that his eyes met L’s, black and unblinking. Slowly but confidently, he pressed his lips against the detectives’.

            Neither reacted. Neither moved. Time existed in a vacuum.

            Then, with reluctance, Near pulled back.

            “Kiss you,” he muttered, curling into a ball.

            L touched his white hair, not moving his hand.

            “You just did.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

_Family_

 

           “Why am I like this?” L’s voice was mottled with tears. Puzzles lay strewn all around him, completed and broken. “I never asked for this.”

            Watari scooped the child prodigy into his arms, pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead.

            “You’re not damaged, L,” he whispered. “You’re blessed.”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

_Sexuality_

 

            “You’re so tense! Relax.” The blonde drew her fingernails across L’s bare chest, raising gooseflesh in their wake.

            “Miss Amane, I really don’t think this is a good id-“

            He was silenced by a sudden velvet presence on his mouth. Misa’s lips were warm and tasted of something sweet and artificial. L shook his head, freeing himself.

            “Misa, that’s not who I am.”

            “What? You don’t like women?” she pouted.

            He shrugged.

            “I don’t like most human beings.”


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 

_Gender_

 

            “Do you think, um,” L cleared his throat. “Do you think I could be the woman this time?”

            Naomi blinked. “Why?”

            “For science.” His owlish eyes never left her face. The muggy Los Angeles air thundered with music. The other clubbers snaked around them, oblivious to their camouflage. Naomi met his gaze for a few long moments, trying to determine if he was serious or not.

            “Fine,” she said. “Just don’t compromise our disguise. If Beyond sees us like this…”

            “He won’t.”

            Naomi nodded, and grasped the detective’s hand. She brought it to her lips in a parody of a Victorian suitor, and placed her hands firmly on L’s waist.

            “My I have this dance, my lady?” she growled over the thumping music.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 

_Jealousy_

            “Near kissed you last night.”

            “What makes you say that?” L didn’t even bother looking up from his computer. He continued to type away with his forefingers.

            The blonde boy stood in the doorway, curling his hands. “I just know.”

            “And I know that you sit outside my door every night,” L replied conversationally. “Don’t eavesdrop if you don’t like what you hear.”

            Mello blushed a heavy crimson. “You always liked him better than me,” he muttered icily.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

 

_Possibility_

 

            “You could always come with me,” Beyond whispered, caressing his lover’s cheek. “Start a new life far away from here, be allowed to use your intelligence for more than just solving other peoples’ problems…”

            L shivered. The taste of gentleness on his skin was painfully tempting.

            “You know I can’t,” he murmured.

            Beyond’s tongue brushed slowly against L’s lower lip. “Open offer,” the younger man whispered to him.

            In a moment, when the feeling was too much to bear, L leaned up to kiss him back – but the younger man was already gone.


End file.
